falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Endocore/Flavor Items for Fallout 2
While Fallout 2 has lots of weapons and armors, I've always thought it was lacking in items that, while trivial, would add a little extra flavor to the game. Here are some minor items I designed. I'll update this page as I come up with more or improve the artwork on existing items. What to do with these offerings Tools needed: Frame Animator, FO2 Mapper, text editor (Windows Notedpad works fine for this) Step 1: Save the image file from this page as a bmp. Step 2: Open Frame Animator, start a new project, and paste one of the images below to make a one-frame image. Click "Create FRM" and save your new frm (save it with a name containing 8 characters or less, for example 12345678.FRM). Step 3: Move your new frm to your Fallout2\data\art\inven directory. Open up the "Inven.lst" file you'll find there and add the filename of your new frm to the end of the list. Close the file and save the change. Step 4: In the directory where you have the Fallout 2 Mapper installed, open up the file "mapper2.cfg" and change the settings "Librarian" to =1 and "OverrideLibrarian" to =1. Save and close mapper2.cfg. Step 5: Open the Fallout 2 Mapper and select the "Items" category. Go to the end of the Items using the arrows or by pressing the "End" key on your keyboard. Pick the first empty item slot and click the "Edit" button. Step 6: A grey box will pop up so you can create a new item proto. Give your proto a name and description that will appear in the game. You'll need to set two pictures for the item to use--one for how it will look if dropped on the game map, and one for how it will look in your inventory. To set how the item will look on the ground in the game, use the arrows under the picture on the right side to navigate to an appropriate choice (small bag or small box are always a fine selection here). For the appearance of the item in your inventory or on the in-game barter screen, you'll want to select the new frm you placed in your art\inven folder earlier by pressing the "Inv Fid" button. When the art box pops up just press the "End" button on your keyboard to move to the last piece of artwork in the sequence, which should probably be your new art. You'll likely want to set a few other stats for the new item, such as a sale price and what category of item it is (the things below should probably be left as "Misc Items"). The default choices for a new item in the "Look At" etc options will probably be fine for the things below. Step 7: Press "Done" in the grey box. A new proto should appear at the end of the "Items" category to reflect the item you've made. Step 8: That's it! Exit the Mapper. Step 9: Your new item is made, but won't appear anywhere in the game world until you place it somewhere. The easiest way to do that is to put it on a map or in a container on a map somewhere, but you can't change and save maps while using the setting "OverrideLibrarian=1" in mapper2.cfg. Change this setting back to =0, restart the Mapper, and open a map where you'd like to put your item. After placing your creation, save the map and exit the Mapper. The next time you enter this map for the first time (whether in a new game, or in a current game if the location is somewhere you haven't visited yet), you'll see your new item wherever you placed it. The Goods Here are the images I made for some new items, along with some suggested descriptions for them: Hair Brush. An ancient personal grooming aid for getting the knots out of one's hair. Pearl Earrings. A crude but lovely set of pearl earrings, probably made by a tribal craftsman along the coast. Gold Earrings. Some very finely-crafted braided gold earrings. The quality of the workmanship is so high that they must be several hundred years old. Harmonica. Anyone can be a musician with this tattered old mouth harp. A perfect tool for spreading good cheer around the campfire. Hand Lotion. Once you chisel away few inches of something that looks like cement from inside the mouth of this plastic bottle, there's a fair reservoir of pleasant-smelling lotion still inside to keep your skin soft and smooth. Ruby Pendant. A gold necklace set with a large ruby pendant. Although the rough quality of the goldsmithing indicates it was probably made after the Apocalypse, the gem is huge and nicely-faceted. Sapphire Pendant. A gold necklace set with a large sapphire pendant. Although the rough quality of the goldsmithing indicates it was probably made after the Apocalypse, the gem is huge and nicely-faceted. Emerald Pendant. A gold necklace set with a large emerald pendant. Although the rough quality of the goldsmithing indicates it was probably made after the Apocalypse, the gem is huge and nicely-faceted. Gold Necklace. A simple but very high-quality gold necklace formed of tiny interlocking chain-links. Almost certainly made before the Great War, as no one does work like this anymore. Paint Roller. A crusty old tool for quickly applying paint to large, flat areas. Old Record. You've heard that the voices of your ancestors are somehow preserved on these small plastic disks. The man on the cover of this one looks very cheerful. Gold Ring. A modest band of gold, probably made by a local goldsmith. Heart Ring. Awww, how cute! A delicately-crafted brass ring set with a tiny red heart. Diamond Ring. The golden band of this ancient ring is badly tarnished and in need of a good cleaning. It's inset with an enormous, very-finely cut diamond. Emerald Ring. This old but well-polished gold ring has a lovely emerald set atop its band. The design is modest, but the workmanship is expert. Ornate Ring. No one makes them like this anymore. A superbly-crafted gold ring, with an intricate pattern of geometric shapes inlaid around the circumference of the band. Obviously made by a master goldsmith from ancient times. Silver Ring. A modest silver band. The high quality of the silversmithing indicates it was almost certainly made several hundred years ago. Heirloom Ring. A heavy ring from ancient times. The tarnished band is made of thick solid gold and encrusted with sparkling diamonds. With a little polish, a rare piece of jewelry like this could be it's bearer's most prized possession. Safety Pin. A true marvel of ancient engineering, this stainless-steel clasping pin has myriad uses. Teddy Bear. A cheerful looking doll for a child, resembling a bear. Whoever made this doll certainly had a strange sense of humor, modelling a child's toy on such a fierce and deadly beast. Feel free to use these images or ideas however you like for your own Fallout 2 projects. Category:Blog posts